


Signs

by KateKintail



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Promptember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-02 18:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: Qui-Gon is in love with his padawan and looking for signs that Obi-Wan might feel the same way.





	Signs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 28 of Promptember 2019

Sometimes simply conducting himself around his padawan felt like an exercise in futility. Where once he had felt pride, trust, admiration, and happiness when looking at Obi-Wan, now he felt something more. There was affection. True, there had always been some measure of affection before as well, but this affection was something more. This was the kind where Qui-Gon wanted to take his padawan’s cheeks in his large palms, caressing tenderly while kissing Obi-Wan with the deepest, most intimate kiss imaginable. He wasn’t sure when this feeling within him had started, either. He had noticed it some time after the man came of age, but whether it had been before Obi-Wan pulled him up from that ledge just before his grip gave out or maybe after that concert they’d attended in smart suits, forced to sit unusually close together for hours in the alien, narrow seats, Qui-Gon could not be certain.

All he knew was that he wanted the man in every way there was to want another. He wanted their bond to strengthen. He wanted to always have Obi-Wan beside him during a fight. He wanted to listen to the man’s tales and laugh and cry and validate and help. He wanted to hold Obi-Wan tight in his arms, nuzzling his face into the soft, buzzed hair. He wanted to fall asleep with the man beside him, knowing he would wake up the same way. And he wanted to bury his cock balls-deep inside and lose all sense of himself as they became one at the height of pleasure. 

The one thing Qui-Gon didn’t know, however, was how Obi-Wan felt. Sure, he felt the other Jedi’s emotions through their bond, but lately Obi-Wan had been more closed off and less willing to share freely. It could just be a part of the natural order of things. Obi-Wan had grown up, so it was only natural for him to want to keep some things private. But it could be something more. It could be he felt what Qui-Gon felt but that neither of them felt comfortable sharing that yet. 

And so Qui-Gon began to look for signs. 

There was Obi-Wan’s hand brushing his back, fingertips briefly against his neck as Obi-Wan walked into their quarters and passed by the couch where Qui-Gon was reading. Qui-Gon savored the ghost of that touch as Obi-Wan disappeared into the ‘fresher or his bedroom.

When Obi-Wan made tea in the morning, he always got out two mugs and had recently begun to blow on Qui-Gon’s to cool the tea enough so that Qui-Gon could drink it by the time Obi-Wan handed it to him. Grateful, Qui-Gon would drink it even if it wasn’t quite cool enough yet, not caring about burning the roof of his mouth.

A duel in the practice room meant physical exertion and exhaustion, but only just recently it also seemed to include Obi-Wan taking his tunic off. This not only gave Qui-Gon a view of the other man’s toned, sweaty chest but also usually threw Qui-Gon off for long enough for Obi-Wan to use some move and come out the winner. 

Sometimes, during shared meditation, Obi-Wan would send something unrecognizable through their bond, where it penetrated like a question or uncertainty before being pulled right back, as though shared by mistake. Qui-Gon couldn’t help but read into that what he wanted it to be. 

Though he loved the extra touches, the selfless giving, the hot visuals, and the raw shared emotions, he wasn’t exactly sure that any of them were the signs he was looking for. 

“I think we need to talk,” Obi-Wan said, brushing his fingers down Qui-Gon’s arm and pulling the datapad from his hands. He set it on the table by the couch and then settled, cross-legged, on the opposite end of the couch from his master. 

“What about?” Qui-Gon asked, not needing to pretend to sound innocent. He honestly had no idea what this was about. Unless… did Obi-Wan want to talk with him about the trials? He tried to push away the brief moment of panic he felt at the idea of Obi-Wan no longer being his padawan learner, of their training bond being severed, of Obi-Wan leaving their shared quarters. He wasn’t ready. Neither of them were. 

Obi-Wan leaned forward and took his hands, running his thumbs up and down the backs of Qui-Gon’s hands. He’d never done this before, and Qui-Gon was sure his own heart skipped a beat at the sensation. “About…” he trailed off, shaking his head and closing his eyes. //Meet me in our bond, Master. I don’t think I can say it out loud.//

Feeling a strange mix of trepidation and hope, Qui-Gon closed his eyes as well and opened himself up to his padawan. Through the Force, he felt Obi-Wan beside him. Reaching out to him. Holding him. Kissing him. No.

No, it wasn’t just a sensation felt through the Force. It was Obi-Wan’s lips on his. It was Obi-Wan’s body, hard and eager pressing against him. It was Obi-Wan the way he’d been longing to feel Obi-Wan. And, yes, it was better than he’d imagined it would be.

When Obi-Wan pulled back, Qui-Gon’s breath caught. He felt overwhelmed with emotions he also couldn’t put into words to speak out loud. Obi-Wan kept his hands cupped to Qui-Gon’s cheeks. “You don’t need a sign any more, Master. You only need this.” And he moved in again, kissing powerfully. Suddenly Qui-Gon realized he could kiss back. So he did. He had never felt more certain about anything in his life.


End file.
